I Never Stopped Loving You
by Xoxo Kasey
Summary: I looked at Fiona, she was crying her heart out. She looked up, our eyes met, and she mouth one word to me. My heart skipped. "No." First fanfic, R&R? 3


- Past. July 14th, 2010 -

"This shouldn't be happening." she said, and I gasped.

"I-I thou-thought you wanted too..." I stumbled.

"Oh Eli, i did, i do, it's just... Clare! An-and Adam." She sighed and pulled away from me.

"So you're ending something that didn't even have time to start?" I said, coldly.

"Yeah, I am. I love you Eli, and I want you... But i'm with Adam; you're with Clare." She stated, looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh Fi, don't cry. I love you too, so much. I don't give a fuck about them, honestly. I want you Fiona, only you." I said, pulling her close to me again.

She sat on my lap facing me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her cunt was right on my penis. I moved upwords fast, grinding against her sex. She moaned and tilted her head back.

"Again." She demanded. I complied.

We kept going for awhile, just grinding against one another.

"Eli," she breathed in my ear, "Fuck. Me."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I picked her up, and brought her into my newly cleaned room- thanks to the help of Clare - and layed her on the bed.

"Wait right there, don't move." I told her, walking over and picking up a camera.

"What are you doing, Eli?" She asked, smiling.

"Taking a picture of you, beautiful. I want to remember this forever." I said simply. And snapped a photo of Fiona. Smiling, hair spread out, hands by her face. One word, gorgeous. I placed the camera down, and got ontop of her. She moved her hand right to my pants, wasting no time.

"These? Of.. Right now." She demanded, unbuttoning my pants. I helped her take them off, along with my boxers. She pushed my down, and kissed me softly.

"I'm in charge. It's my first time, you know. I want to control this." She said, trying to look mean, but just looking adorable. I simply laughed and nodded at her, and she gave me that beautiful smile of hers that i adore. She moved her head down near my penis and licked the tip. I moaned, oh god it felt so good. She took this as a sign to continue because she took my whole penis in her mouth, and started sucking. No gag reflex, quite impressive. She started using her hand and went up and down, matching the movement of her head. I grunted, and rolled my head back. She really knew how to pleasure me.

"Oh god Fiona... I-I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" I said between grunts and moans.

I felt her smile and she went faster. I cummed inside her mouth, and she swallowed. Holy shit, this girl knew how to turn me on. She looked up at me and winked. She got off the bed, and started stripping. As soon as all her clothes were off, she got ontop of me again, teasing me by pushing the tip of my penis into her, then pulling it out. I got annoyed after awhile, and when she leasted expected it, I pushed into her, breaking her barrier. She cried out in pain and I automatically felt horrible.

"Oh Fi, i'm so sorry. I-" She cut me off with her lips meeting mine. We were making out when she started rock her hips back and fourth. I grasped her hips with my hands, god she was so damn tight. She was moaning, her head tilted back, eyes closed, playing with her breasts.

"Faster." I gasped, and she smiled.

"As you wish, Elijah." and started rocking her hips faster than before. Soon she started bouncing up and down, rocking back and fourth, her movements made this amazing. Our moans mixed together sounded right. This felt right. We soon hit our climaxes together, and were panting.

Fiona started to giggle. I looked at her questioningly, and she just started cracking up.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Could we... start round two now?" She asked shyly, blushing.

"Whatever you want, love." I said.

- Present Time. July 14th, 2015 -

And i would love her. Forever and Always, but could never have her. Not now, not ever. The only thing I have left is this picture, taken 5 years ago. Who knew where Fiona was now. I knew where I was, in a dressing room, in a church getting ready for a wedding. My wedding. With my bride to be in the next room over, Clare. I sighed with sadness. I love Clare, but not like I loved. No, LOVE Fiona. Five years ago, I was fucking that women. No, correction, I was making love to that women. That gorgeous creature. There was a knock at the door. I turned around to see Adam, my best man, standing there. 

"Eli, it's time." He said, smiling brightly.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said, and walked up to the altar and waited.

Clare came in shortly after, holding her dad's arm. Her sister Dracy, back from Kenya, holding the back for her dress. Clare looked nice i suppose, and tonight i'd actually her to make her screamy name out of pleasure instead of rage. I scanned the room and this is what i saw: My mom, My dad, Drew, Alli, Peter, Declan, Holly J, Fiona, Sav, Anya, and more relatives of Clare. After i scanned everyone, i realized something, and my heart stopped. My eyes darted back to Fiona. She was staring at me, tears in her eyes. 

I must of been staring for what seemed like forever, untill i heard to words leave Clare's lips.

"I Do." She started, squeezing my hand. I looked at her and blinked.

"And do you, Elijah Goldsworthy, take miss Clare Edwars to be your wife?" Asked the minister. 

I looked at Fiona, she was crying her heart out. She looked up, our eyes met, and she mouth one word to me. My heart skipped. "No." She mouthed.

"I... I Uh...Uhm...No?" I said, looking down at my feet.

Clare dropped my hand, and ran out of the church crying, her family following. People were whispering. I sank to my knees and mentally insulted myself.

"E-Eli..." Fiona said, sniffling.

"Yes, my love?" I replied, getting up to face her.

"I've missed you." She said, smiling.

"And i've missed you." I said, pulling her to me, and kissing her for the first time in 5 long years.

"I never stopped loving you."

The End! Tell me what you think, I know it's long, but i've had this idea for awhile. And yeah, this is my first FanFiction story, so uh... be nice? R&R? Thanks! Xoxoxoxo, Kasey.


End file.
